


Love You Most

by theMadStarker



Series: Love You, Kid [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cheating between Tony/OC, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Sequel to: Love You More--Peter didn't know what time it was or if his mom was already off to work. He just knew that there was this unsettled feeling buzzing beneath his skin and he needed his daddy to fix it. At the same time, he didn't actually want to wake his daddy… It felt mean to do so when he kept his daddy up late. He just wanted some love and attention.The omega felt so warm and comfortable… Sleeping with his daddy really was the best. He just needed that extra special thing to make it even better.But how would he go about it…?





	Love You Most

**Author's Note:**

> Morning after Love You More. Very dirty dialogue 😱
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/184789505863/starker-smut-love-you-most))

Peter woke up warm and happy.

His alpha was pressed against his back, his daddy's warm breath tickling his nape. The omega could feel a familiar shape poking him, pressed between his cheeks.

Beneath the blanket, he was completely naked. His pajama bottoms and shirt were probably lost somewhere beneath the covers. He knew his daddy was naked too since all he felt was warm flesh against his own bare skin.

With a quiet yawn, Peter stretched out his long limbs. He didn't really have much room to do so, caught as he was in his father's embrace. The omega didn't mind though, he rather be here than waking up alone in his own bed.

He loved spending lazy mornings with his alpha and it was for exactly this reason why. Whenever he slept in his daddy's bed, the alpha was always eager to play with him. It was probably the pheromones and the way Peter was just readily available for his father. Even during the mornings when his omega mom was with them, the alpha always managed to slip his cock into his son's hole.

His mom not being there just made things easier but they truly had a hard time keeping their hands to themselves.

Peter didn't know what time it was or if his mom was already off to work. He just knew that there was this unsettled feeling buzzing beneath his skin and he needed his daddy to fix it. At the same time, he didn't actually want to wake his daddy… It felt mean to do so when he kept his daddy up late. He just wanted some love and attention.

The omega felt so warm and comfortable… Sleeping with his daddy really was the best. He just needed that extra special thing to make it even better.

But how would he go about it…?

He wiggled his way around so that he could face his sleeping father. Tony's arm remained curled around his waist, his chest rising and falling in a steady, deep rhythm.

"You're so handsome, daddy…" Peter murmured quietly to himself. Then he smiled, pushing aside the stray hairs that had fallen into his alpha's face.

Tangled together, he rubbed his bare feet on the older man's calves and snuggled closer. Peter gave a soft moan when he felt his daddy's erection bump against his stomach.

"Daddy…" Peter murmured, "You should wake up…"

A twitch of the alpha's eyebrow showed it was a possibility… But to help things along, Peter slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Tony's swelling length.

He leaned closer, licking an exposed collarbone and pouting when his daddy gave a deep sigh. Still asleep but maybe not for long.

Peter glanced between their bodies, licking his lips when he saw how his small, petite hand handled the alpha's thick cock. He couldn't even get his fingertips to meet, his daddy's erection was so thick…

He couldn't help but whimper a bit, wondering if he could just… get it inside him somehow.

For a moment, he tried throwing his leg around his daddy's waist, pushing their hips together so he could position the tip right against his little hole. He was already leaking slick, his hole aching to be filled.

He pushed down just a bit and groaned when the tip popped in… But the omega couldn't get much more than that and it frustrated him. With a huff, Peter pulled off and returned to his original position. His smaller body fit perfectly against his daddy's and it felt good to have that hot length press against his ass.

This position worked best for them anyway…

He reached behind and repositioned his daddy's cock so it was pressing against him… He was so wet that slick was getting everywhere. That was good though because his daddy's cock was able to slip in so easy…

With a strangled moan, Peter pushed back, forcing his daddy's cock to slip inside where the boy wanted it. The young omega only managed to get past the tip before he let a strangled moan.

What he loved most about his daddy's cock was that the thickest part was just after the tip. It always left Peter gasping as he strained to take it, legs shaking and tears burning in the corner of his eyes. It would've been easier if he spent some time opening himself up but he was an impatient little thing.

It made his hole tighter for the alpha anyway and Peter loved when his daddy could barely restrain himself. He loved feeling like his daddy had to work to fuck him, his cock spreading him apart and fucking him loose with each thrust.

Peter grabbed the pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he took a moment to breathe through the stretch. Then he gasped when he felt his daddy's warm hands slide to his hips.

"You being naughty, baby…?" Tony's sleep rough voice purred against his ear. "Playing with Daddy's cock without permission?"

"Needed it…" Peter protested, wiggling in his father's hold. "Push it… push it in, please…?"

His little hole burned from the stretch in the very best of ways, but Peter needed more.

He was caught on just the tip but with his daddy awake… Tony could work his cock in… He could help Peter take it, push in inch by inch so that the boy's body was forced to accept it. But Tony's grasp on his hips was like a vice and the boy knew he wouldn't get anywhere without his alpha's permission.

"Do you now…" Tony teased, pressing only his upper body close and managing to keep from pushing in. "How about you give daddy a good morning kiss first then?"

Eagerly, the omega tilted his face towards his father, lips softly parted. It was awkward, kissing this way but Tony made it work.

The alpha had just woken up to the sweet warmth of his omega trying to fuck himself on his cock. Tight heat surrounded his cockhead and he laid there awake for a minute or two, watching Peter struggle to take it. What a wonderful way to wake up...

The instinct to fuck were still there, but the urgency to fuck was slowed by the quiet of the morning. Of course, his little son was in quite a hurry, offering his sweet mouth and pink lips just as readily as he presented his father with his hole to fuck.

Every eager swipe of Peter's tongue against his lips fed that desire inside the alpha. Soon, they were kissing rather passionately, soft wet sounds just barely audible. Tony's hand kept the boy's face towards him while the other slipped towards Peter's straining little cocklet.

A soft whimper, Peter's needy, "Dad…" was lost in another hungry kiss.

Their lips separated with a soft smacking of lips and Tony sighed, thoroughly pleased by the affection they shared.

"Such a needy boy," Tony teased his son, "How is any alpha supposed to keep up with you, hmm?"

He fondled the omega's stiff little cocklet, palming it against Peter's taut belly. The boy couldn't help but arch into the touch, pushing his ass back and taking a bit more of Tony's cock. The thick alpha cockhead twitched inside the boy's sopping wet rim. Peter moaned at the feeling, his hole clenching down.

"Alpha…" Peter sighed, "Please, daddy… Give me… more, please…?"

"Shh, sweetheart," Tony gently reprimanded, "I'm playing with your little cock…"

"But my hole…" Peter groaned, the faintest hint of a whine present.

"What about it?" Tony murmured. Peter tried against all odds to take more in, pushing against his alpha's grip.

"It… It needs your cock," Peter was on the verge of begging. He knew he should've woken his daddy but he just wanted to be full.

"Oh, does it…?" Tony teased before pushing in just a little bit. Even that inch or so had Peter moaning, hoping his father would just put them other out of their misery.

For once, his prayers were answered because after an initial paused, the alpha continued.

"Ah… Fuck, baby…" Tony groaned against his ear, "You know I can't resist you…"

Peter wanted to purr in satisfaction but he could barely think. He was being split apart with every inch his alpha pushed into him. Shallow, panting breaths were all he managed to do along with soft gasps.

"You're so tight…" Tony whispered in his ear, "You like it, don't you, baby? Like it when your daddy fucks you like this…"

The words made him burn so brightly, arousal sparking deep inside him where Tony's cock was rubbing.

"I do," Peter eagerly moaned, "Love being full..."

"I know… I know, baby…" Tony grunted as he started fucking in and out of Peter's body.

The omega could feel every slow slide of his father's cock and how it dragged all along his sensitive insides.

Then his alpha said something that almost made Peter come right then and there.

"Gonna make you even fuller," his dad said, "Gonna fuck my pups inside you."

His breath hitched and his body grew taut, the shock of what his father proposes a mind numbing idea. He wants it…

"Oh, you _really_ like that… You got even tighter, kid…" Tony gasped behind him. "That's what you want, all along, hmm? For Daddy to knock you up?"

"Please…" Peter outright begs. He wants to belong to his daddy forever, bound together even tighter in the most twisted way. "Wanna have daddy's pups…"

“When do you want Daddy to put his pups inside you, baby?” Tony said, hands gripping tight as he works himself inside.

Tony's hand slipped over the boy's waist, pressing loosely against Peter's flat stomach. Peter moaned at the touch, his hand flying down to press Tony's palm even more firmly against his skin.

“Now, daddy, now,” Peter cried out softly, “I want Daddy's pups inside me now.”

He squirmed in his father's hold, eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy as his body shook with every thrust. He gripped his father's arm tight, the only thing keeping him from being pushed away.

The little growl was loud enough to show how much Tony wanted it. He nibbled on his boy’s ear, running a tongue around the blushing shell. His hot breaths had the omega trembling even more, just that tiny detail adding to the millions of things that were driving him crazy.

“You're so little baby, so young to be having your daddy's pups…” Tony teased him with heavy pants, “What's your mother going to say when she finds out her baby boy is already knocked up?”

Peter whined in denial. He didn't care what anyone else said. Maybe he even got off on all the knowing looks, the hot heat of humiliation he'd feel knowing everyone knew how much of a slut he was for his father's knot.

“Don't care, Daddy, as long as it's your pups,” Peter mewled in response. “Mom's going to say I'm a little omega slut… That I just want to sit on a knot all day, letting my alpha fuck and breed me year after year, pup after pup... “

“Hmm... And is that what my baby boy wants? Want your daddy to fill up your little tummy with your brothers and sisters?”

“Please, Daddy, breed it… Breed my boypussy.”

Peter froze at the sound of the doorknob turning. Tony had just enough time to throw the blanket over their sweaty bodies before his wife walked in.

There was a brief moment of panic where the world stood still but his mom had her face turn downwards, eyes fixed on the text message on her phone. Fortunately for them, she hadn't seen a thing. She smiled when she looked up, seeing nothing but their clingy little omega son and his overprotective alpha father coddling him.

She came to the bed, smiling at Peter but when she reached out a hand to pet his sweat damp hair, the little omega turned his face deeper into the pillows. She wasn't offended. She knew that during times of stress, little omegas would turn to their alphas to seek protection and comfort.

She didn't know that at that very moment, her husband's thick cock was buried inside Peter's trembling body.

Everything she saw, she dismissed as her son being unwell. The way he trembled so fiercely, unable to hide the reactions… To the thin seen of sweat on his skin… Even the glassy look in his eyes was the result of him being sick.

Their poor baby boy…

“I'm sorry that I can't stay home with you tonight, baby,” his mom told him, “I have to go into the office so I'll just grab a change of clothes and be out of your hair. Your father will be home to take care of you.”

Peter didn't bother answering, only making soft little whines to show just how much he wanted to be left alone. He didn't know how long he could resist moving. Tony's erection, buried deep inside him, was so hard and just… The omega loved having it inside him, loved warming his daddy's cock when Tony asked. But right now, he just wanted to be stuffed full of his daddy's seed.

Right on cue, Tony's low soothing purr started to get louder.

He held Peter so close that their bodies were pressed tight together. Beneath the blanket, Tony's cock nudged in just a bit deeper, surrounded by the tight heat of Peter's hole. It was hard for Tony to resist fucking right into it, especially when it was twitching and pulsing with the desperate need for friction. His cock twitched inside Peter's body and the boy whimpered even more, imagining how even then, his daddy was leaking inside him...

With a sigh, his mom got up and headed towards the walk-in closet where she proceeded to pick out her clothes for the day.

As soon as her back was turned, Peter opened an eye, watching as she moved away. It wasn't even a moment later when Tony started to fuck his son again, his hips pulling back slowly, minutely, until his cockhead was barely out of the boy’s wet hole. Then just as quickly he pushed back inside, sighing when his son clenched down on him with a soft whimper.

With each forceful thrusts of his hips, Peter had to fight back a moan. His eyes were fixated on his mother's turn back. His hand flew back grasping his father's muscled thigh, but there was no indication that he wanted it to stop. If anything, Peter slid his leg forward, giving his father easier access to his body.

Tony took the hint, curling even more around his son's smaller body. He was partially covering his omega as he continued to fuck his cock in and out of the tight little hole it was enjoying, the sounds muffled by the heavy covers and his wife's chatter.

Peter felt every thrust, jaw clenching tight to keep the moans from giving them away. He could feel his father's cock reaching so deep inside him, so hard and thick, brushing over all those sweet, sensitive spots…

All talk of breeding the little omega had ceased and neither would risk whispering such dangerous desires to one another, not while the wife was there. That didn't stop them from thinking about it though.

The urgency was kicked up a bit, the danger of becoming exposed, of being found out, only making the situation even more arousing to both omega and alpha. Their hands were splayed on top of Peter’s flat stomach, fingers interlaced in a union of agreement.

The wife moved further into the closet, soft voice audible even then. They were lucky that she had moved away because the soft breathless sounds that Peter made as Tony fucked him was becoming impossible to hide.

It wasn't enough to arouse suspicion but certainly loud enough that they were both push closer to the edge.

One of Tony's hand wrapped around Peter’s little cocklet, rubbing it gently. Even that bit of stimulation had the omega biting down on his fist, small whimpers and cries barely making it out. Tony, in that wild moment, just before he reached his climax, pressed a wet kiss to the boy's neck.

“So close, baby,” Tony ground softly, “So close. Going to fill your sweet little hole… Get you dripping with my seed and get my baby boy pregnant with his own siblings…”

The only response Tony got was a sudden tightening of the boy’s hole. The rim clamped down tightly, convulsing and squeezing, trying to milk the come right out. The knot itself was starting to swell and just shy of being too big, Tony shoved it in with one last thrust.

“Mmp–!” Tony clamped a hand over the boy's mouth, muffling the shocked cry Peter made as his daddy knotted him.

The knot locked in place, swelling larger and larger, filling Peter up until he felt like he was going to split apart. His daddy's knot took so much space inside him, he felt like he could barely breathe. It was everything he wanted...

His daddy was filling him up… even then, Peter could feel the way Tony's hips move, playing with the knot and stimulating it. Pete's whimpered at the feeling, the soft tugging of his daddy's knot against his whole.

He felt the rush of warmth, the way Tony's cock pulsed strongly inside him. His daddy was coming into his son's quivering insides, filling up that tiny little space full of his seed. Only time will tell if they succeeded and Peter's little tummy would start to grow.

His sweet baby boy was so perfect, letting his daddy fuck him raw, begging for his daddy's knot and come.

They were still tied tightly together, Peter's back pressed against Tony's chest and their legs tangled beneath the blanket when his mom returned. She was fully dressed and she smiled warmly at the sleepy picture father and son made.

Then upon further inspection, she frowned and stepped forward.

“Babe, you look a bit flushed and sweaty,” she observed, “Do you think you caught whatever Peter has?”

Tony, still lost in the haze of his orgasm, barely opened his eyes. Knowing he had to answer, he only gave his wife a non-committal shrug,

“Might of," Tony grunted in response.

Peter watched with hazy eyes as his mom made a sound of alarm but didn't approach the bed.

"Guess that's my cue to run," she said, "I don't want to catch whatever it is since it got you, alpha."

Tony barely acknowledged her, sighing against Peter's nape.

She grabbed her pursed and headed towards the door. "Love you both," she said before blowing them kisses.

"Love you most," Tony murmured into Peter's ear. His hand was warm on top of Peter's little bump of a stomach, come filled and still more being added. It'd be a while before the knot softened. Peter was looking forward to seeing just how much come his daddy put inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> Also, I figured this would be it for this incest series but I might've gotten convinced to write pregnant Peter and pups! So maybe part three, eventually? 🤔
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
